Hunting Ground
Gameplay This mode tests your cognition skills and reaction ability to immediate threat. You will go up against waves upon waves of Sudden Missiles and Mines as they attempt to destroy you. Be advised - This game on Hard Mode contains one of the most panic-inducing tasks you've ever seen in Thunder Strike. For the uninitiated, we're not kidding. Easy Mode Boss Battle - Heavy Red This mode is simple fare. You are introduced to simple patterns of how Hunting Ground works, starting with only top-down missile strikes. The numbers progressively build up from 1 up to 3 missile streaks, with a finale of up to 5 in a volley. (What you see is one pattern. There is another pattern which spreads 5 missiles evenly across the entire width of the screen) Handsfree Run - In order to do this, you need to precisely locate a sweet spot on your mobile/device. There are many columns where the missiles do not strike but is difficult to memorize. Once you have permanently found your sweet spot, let the game run on its own - Heavy Red should barely pose a problem to any player with overwhelming firepower. * I.e For my own mobile, I use the edge of my Note's button as the indicator of my sweet spot. Normal Mode Things kick up a notch in Normal Mode, as you are introduced to the threat of Mines (dubbed by us). Mines are different from Missiles, as they are a delayed threat, but no less dangerous due to having an explosive radius. Mines drop in from the top of the screen straight down to their designated points, hovering for 1 second before they detonate. * You are allowed to touch Mines physically any time, but you must escape their blast radius or else risk instant death. Another threat to note is the multi-directional launch of Sudden Missiles in this mode. They can appear from 4 cardinal directions - indicated by the prominent position of the "!" symbol. Boss Battle - The Dead-R As you can see, this mode is filled with more complex bombardment formations. While it may seem daunting at first, notice that the bottom is never in danger, but you must still look out for Sudden Missiles coming from both vertical axes. Handsfree Run - Simply position your fighter to the bottom left or right. However, you must regain control in the battle with The Dead-R. The Dead-R can fire plasma spheres right at you and also destroy you outright with its laser cannons. Attempting victory without intervention is simply impossible, as your weapons will not perform when left in the corner. Hard Mode Do the first set of images frighten you? (For the well-practiced, it shouldn't). This mode pulls out all the stops and launches both Missiles and Mines in greater intensity at you. The attack methods are still the same, Mines and Missiles from 4 cardinal directions. Boss Battle - The Dead-S Noticed anything similar in all 7 images? That's right, my fighter is positioned permanently at the bottom. Most players will begin panicking once all the warning sirens start playing, but the trick is to stay at the bottom and observe for Missile lines (The Mines absolutely do not matter if you stay below). You only need small movements to get between the lines with each wave. Due to the need to move, Handsfree Run for Hard Mode is impossible. Strategy Just remember - Handsfree Runs * Easy Mode - 100% Possible * Normal Mode - 90% Possible - requires intervention during boss battle * Hard Mode - Impossible Since this mode is "Get hit, you die", survival insurance for the uninitiated can be boosted with a right mix of Pilot and/or Armour skills. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Modes Category:Activity Mode Category:MiniBoss Ships